Sofia the first all grown up
by Tinkpat
Summary: this is set ten years after sofia the first and is a romance between a certain blond prince and blue eyed princess it is rated for some explicit moments and more to come feedback is always welcomed


Sofia the youngest princess of Enchancia was turning 18 the whole palace was busy preparing for her birthday party that would take place this evening in the great hall. So she had the whole day to do what she wanted for the day well at least till this evening. So she decided she was going to take a walk the secret library didn't need her today and Amber was in her room with Hildy and Cleo and getting ready for the party. She stopped by her room to see if Clover was there her pet bunny who she has known since her first days as a princess between her amulet and clover and of course mia and robin she was able to learn what she had to do rather quickly. For 10 years now she has been a princess where did the time go that was her last thought as she opened her bedroom door and walked in calling for Clover.

"Clover where are you?"

"Over here princess" Clover called over to her from his pillow in the sun. Clover is not as spry as he once was but still has plenty of energy and a few more white firs all over his body. "What's up princess I was just getting some primo sunlight for my morning snooze.

"oh never mind I was just going to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me in the garden since I really don't have anything till later we can even stop for a snack" Sofia asked with this huge smile on her face.

"Well when you put it like that princess how can I refuse" He laughed and they walked out the room Clover in Sofia's arms. They stopped in the kitchen and got a snack as promised and began to walk and talk in the garden.

"So have you given anymore thought to what your parents talk to you about last night?"

"No not really" she said while looking down. Her parents told her that now that she was becoming of age now she was going to start getting suitors and courtship requests and did she have any preferences. "I mean there are a couple people that I'm interested in but one of which isn't even a possibility"

"Oh who is that?"

" well it's a certain green eyed prince with blond hair that looks so soft that I just want to run my fingers threw it " she dazed as she thought about her step brother prince James. She blushed as she thought about kissing him and really running her fingers threw his soft hair.

" But that is not something that is really a possibility now is it clover I mean he is my step brother and not really someone who I could even think about romantically I mean I shouldn't think about him like that he is my Brother. But at the end of the day when im curled up in bed those thoughts are right back there and more vivid like a dream that I know wouldn't come true.

And at that very moment no other than the infamous prince was also walking around the garden to occupy his own thoughts. And just happened to over hear what Princess Sofia had just said.

James POV

I decided it would be a good time to take a walk in the garden to clear my head. Mom and dad just told me that I had to start thinking about who I wanted to be my queen since I am to inherit the crown. I should have all of this settled before they pass down their crowns and retire. They did tell me to think about it with my heart and not just for the benefit of the kingdom since during dads reign he has made many treaties with the neighboring kingdoms and none would be expiring anytime soon. He had no interest in any of the princesses that he had attended royal prep with. Well that was not all true there was one princess who managed to snag his attention and he always wanted to be around her in more ways than he was right now. The princess he didn't want to think about for two reasons one being he didn't think she like him that way and why would she it was his little sister Sofia. He didn't know what to do he didn't want to sit there and tell her for fear of rejection and changing his relationship with her and if she did reject him than what would that mean for them I mean we can talk with each other and enjoy the same things we are closer than amber and I.

He sat there and debated this for quite some time at least till he came across her in the garden as well her of course talking to clover. He almost felt jealous of the rabbit since he got to cuddle with Sofia like he wished he could do. In fact he had been thinking about this for a while. He came upon her at the same time she was confessing her feeling for him to her rabbit. He couldn't believe his luck he did love her so much the way she laughs the way that she smiles and is genuinely a good person and so sweet and kind. Out of all the princes at royal prep she loved him. He was dancing in the clouds he was so happy well that solves only one problem as the issue represented itself all over again. She was his sister there was no getting around that maybe it was time to talk to his father and mother but most defiantly their father first.

King Roland POV

"We have talked to them and tried pushing them into the right direction. I hope they realize it soon since we have the other offers for both James and Sofia." King Roland said to his wife while they were sitting in his study.

"Well rolly we know that they love each other we can see it because we are there parents and I think they may realize it but not to what the full extent is"

"I see what you mean." He said while sitting down behind his oak desk. As he sat they heard a knock.

"Come in" as he said in walks his son.

"Hey dad can we talk for a min? Alone please." He asked looking over to his mother. "I'm sorry mom I'm not trying to inconvience you but I kinda need to talk to dad alone"

"Not a problem at all I actually have to go and talk to your sisters anyway about Amber's farewell ball you know she is to be married in a couple months so she will be leaving soon to go learn the customs of Prince Hugo's kingdom." She smiled and gave her son a kiss and walked out.

King Roland smiled at his wife with an all knowing smile maybe just maybe there plan might actually work. He turned to his son "what do you need James?"

James POV

Now that I'm standing in my dad's office with him staring at me like that. I was losing my nerve to talk to him and starting to talk myself out of it. Unfortunately dad was not letting me leave that easily or let me in to my fears what was I thinking this is stupid she is my sister my step sister my stupid brain corrected. But does that really make a difference we grew up together by all counts were siblings. Yes granted we don't share the same blood he didn't even know each other until mom married dad. If mom hadn't met dad would they even be here now would they even know each other he would probably have got into a loveless arranged marriage and dealt with it producing heirs till he got a future king or queen.

All of this was running threw his head while standing there waiting for words to form.

"Um well I was thinking about the future and well….um…." Geez hold it together James he chided himself you're looking like a complete moron. So he cleared his throat and continued "I would like your blessing I have chosen someone I really believe I love I know I love her she is kind and generous and always loving she would be wonderful for our kingdom she would help us prosper and to help in so many ways she is so beautiful physically but it is not just physical beauty I see I've known her for some time and I believe that she is my soul mate my one true love." He said it all in such a rush and getting more and more nervous but his love for Sofia was well worth his small amount of embarrassment but what if dad said no he knew there were other princes who wanted to wed Sofia and make them her queen but he couldn't let anyone else have her. So he stood and waited for his father.

King Roland's POV

" so who is the princess that has you so worked up and so in love is it a princess we know maybe we should invite her over and meet her parents maybe we should see if what kind of a kingdom she comes from" He asked with intent hoping he has not misjudged the situation at hand.

"Um the Princess well you know her actually and her parents you know very well I mean really really well …" Embarrassment clearly all over his face he began to stutter.

"Well who is she so I can send a messenger over right away"

"Well its Sofia dad." He didn't wait for his father before he continued. " I love her I don't know when it started and I don't know for how long I just know I can't let her be with anyone else it would kill me I want her in my life always I can't see myself with anyone else."

He just sat there and waited for his son he wanted to be sure that what he said was true there was no reason what so ever to bring this up to Miranda If his heart was not really in it he could tell he did love her but how much was unsure. He did hear what his son had to say.

"James"

At the sound of his name he looked up so sure of himself if he had to run away with Sofia he would he wanted to be with her so much.

"You say you can't live without her."

" Yes she is all I think about night and day she is in my dreams every night she is the reason I want to wake in the morning and the whole reason I even want to be king so I can make everything for her that much better. I am not sure if she feels the same I know we are siblings by law since you did marry her mom but I've been doing some research and it does say since we are not related by blood it would not be wrong for us to be together I will even renounce my title to be your heir dad if that is what it takes I only know that I want to be with her to wake every morning to see her cerulean blue eyes staring back at me… James trailed off just think of a life with her.

Roland stared at his son like father like son he chuckled to himself. "James are you even sure that she wants you or cares for you in anyway other than that of her brother. Yes the two of you are not related by blood and only by marriage and no there is nothing stopping you from pursuing her in the law of the land however that being said you must be certain of all beforehand we will have much to discuss with you and Sofia if that is the case she has many requests for her hand in marriage. So this needs to be something that you are positive on before we send out any kind of response so I will ask you again James are you sure she feels the same.

James turned a deep crimson color and hesitated when he responded "I am sure dad I kind of overheard her earlier today talking to her pet rabbit that never leaves her side. She was saying how she loved me but was not sure how I felt or if it was even right. And I didn't want to say anything or announce my pretense and scare her. James finished with a goofy smile on his face.

King Roland was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. Well I was going to take your mother away for a few nights before the ball and amber is with friends for the week until the ball so how about I give you a chance I will leave you and Sofia here and the staff and bailiwick will be busy preparing for the ball and you two should talk and really find out what you feel to each other I will give you until the ball but that s all you have to give me an answer before the start of the ball.

James was so exited he could hardly contain himself but he did and ran off to find Sofia.

The next day

"Okay you two I want you to behave and don't get into too much trouble while your father and I are away and we won't be gone long Baileywick knows where we are going so if you need us tell him." Miranda Said smiling at her two children she knew what was going on obviously since Roland told her last night that they may actually like each other. With that happy thought she turned to her husband 'Let's go my dear I'm looking forward to our vacation. And they left

Sofia turned to James "well what would you like to do now since we are alone for the next couple days?" suddenly she felt shy and unsure of herself.

"well let's get some lunch and we can go to my room we can play checkers and there is something I want to talk to you about" he suddenly rushed out those words as to not make her nervous Sofia brighten with that cherry smile of hers and they were off

Hour later

Sofia and James headed to his room Sofia lost in her own mind with thoughts of what he wanted to talk about her talk with clover and her future and her secret love of James and all the naughty things she wants to do but doesn't know where to start or should she start it is not normal to have feelings for your brother. She walked in silence so lost in thought.

James glanced over at Sofia on the way to his rooms and smiled to himself he had her all to himself to see if he should say anything now he just needed the courage maybe some light wine from the cellar will help. So as they entered his room he rang the bell and one of his butlers came in

You rang sir what can I help you with?

Would you bring up a bottle of the wine please one of the lighter ones and snacks" James asked politely

Certainly, sir will that be all?

Yes thank you Fred

With that Fred bowed respectfully and left to go get what the prince asked

James turned to Sofia so how about a game of checkers?

What did you want to talk about James? Sofia's curiosity was now peaked

Not yet now is not the time let's have a few games of checkers" as he finished that statement the wine arrived and they each had a glass in hand and started their games

Sofia emboldened by the fact that she had beat James in two of the three games of checkers and one glass of wine she looked at James through her lashes.

So James what is it you wanted to speak with me about she asked sweetly?

He looked up at her and thought she was absolutely breathe taking at the moment and being emboldened himself with his wine as well he leaned across the table and kissed her softly and sweetly.

Sofia was bewildered at first and stood up not sure of what to do next what does that mean if anything at all. While she stood there James stood up as well and just stood in front of her blushing like a tomato his hand at his neck stupid he thought now she is going to leave and I've lost her. Sofia glanced up at James who is taller than she and leaned into him her hands going to his neck and kissed him full on the lips this time it was his turn to be shocked but the shock wore off quickly and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him he had kissed other princesses before but kissing Sofia was something so wonderful he didn't want it to end. Broke it he did though and leaned his forehead against hers.

James Sofia asked softly what does this mean.

It means Sofia that all of our deepest wishes are coming true. They smiled at each other and leaned into a kiss again this time though filled with passion James ran his tongue over Sofia bottom lip and to his amazement she opened her mouth to him and there tongues entwined for the first time and to both of their delights it would not be the only time they stood there for a few minutes and James took her hand when he broke the kiss again and lead her to his bed and sat and she sat right next to him and he looked at her.

Sofia I have been in love with you for so long and I didn't know if I should say something or if I should just take a wife if you went for another he looked up at her not sure what else to do.

She stopped him with a finger to her his lips. James for me there has only been you and no one else I told mom if I was going to be a spinster like Aunt tally well before. She smiled and kissed him again this time a little more urgently and he responded with a little more and soon they were laying fully on the bed kissing she took her hands and started to let them run up and down his stomach outside of his shirt she started to trail even lower and James hand shot out and stopped hers and he held it fast that caused Sofia to stop and look at him and she asked what

James let out a shaky breath and said slow down it might be the wine but are you certain this is what you want.

She smiled sheepish and nodded her response I am very sure James of nothing else of this I am certain and she pulled her hand out of his and resumed their heated kiss. He allowed her hands to continue with what it was that they were doing and slowly her hands made their way into his pants and his already hard cock was pulsing even more so as her hands found it at first she wasn't sure what to do so she held it and it felt warm and silky to her touch and she thought that the way she James was reaction was wonderful.

James took in a slow breath and relished in her touch something he never thought would actually happen so he continued to kiss her and he let his hands begin to wander and wander they did and cusped one of her breasts in his hand he felt how firm they were he kissed her longer and than broke the kiss and brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek and he turned her over to lay on her back on the bed and looked deep into her eyes asking conformation to really continue and she smiled her cheeks flush from the activity and the uncertineness of what was to come of course she heard all of this from not only amber who was experienced and all but hildigard and clio most of the girls who graduated two years ago. So she knew what she was going to do but she was so happy she could burst so she wanted this more than anything an she was hoping that all of this was convaied in her eyes she took her hand to stroke james's cheek and nodded the smile that broke out on his face was priceless. So he started to unbutton her purple dress in the front slowly he got them all unbuttoned and he helped her to sit up and as he did he slid her dress down to rest on her hips. And she closed her eyes and looked to the side and james gaze went from her perfect breasts to look at her very pink cheeks he took his hand and put it under her chin and turned her face to look at him her eyes were sparkling he whispered against her lips perfect and with that he kissed her slowly but passionately and his need shown through and hers matched he broke the kiss and kissed her chin and jaw bone and down her neck and down to her collar bone and down to her left breast kissing around her soft breast before taking one in his mouth and sucking on her nipple first one and than the other taking turns with his mouth and his hand sofias hand went to his hair and she let out a soft sound it was at this time that there was a knock on the door and james awnsered it .

Yes? It was Bailywick letting asking if he and sofia would take dinner in there rooms tonight or would they go down to the dinning hall he said they would have dinner in james room tonight they were having to discuss much..

As you wish young prince.

James shut the door and went back to sofia who was positivily breathtaking laying there with the top of her dress down. She took that moment to look in his direction and asked who was at the door

Bailywick asking where we were going to dine tonight it told him in here and as he said it he growled a little and made sofia blush.

He started to crawl across the bed at her and it made sofia squirm slightly with need and want. James made his way to her but before he could continue where he left off sofia flipped him over to his back and started to take of his shirt and kiss him all over his chest and abs which were very well defined because james at 20 was very well built and sofia thought to herself that she couldn't get enough of kissing this man. As she got his shirt unbuttoned james sat up some so he could get his shirt all the way off and sofia just sat there amazed at him his whole appearance shirtless was a sight to behold she thought she also thougt she was very lucky since one doesn't always get the love of there life. With that task done she decided she wanted to investigate and started to undo James pants this in turn caused james to blush and he almost stopped her but didn't he remembered what some of the guys said about this and he wanted to see if it was true so she started to pull his pants down with his boxers james lifted up to make it easier to get off and sofia shimmied out of her dress james cock sprung up and was standing more erect when she was completely naked she smiled a coy smile and crawled up the bed to him he had on such a goofy smile it brought one to her own as she reached her destination she took her hand and touched it tenitivly at first and that firmer and she marveled at the feel of it silky like the best satins she could get and than she ever so slowly lowered her mouth to it and opend and took his cock into her mouth at first it felt different but than she slowly went lower enjoying the sensation of his hard cock in her mouth as if it was always ment to be there she took a tenitive look up at james who at that moment had his eyes closed relishing in the feeling of her warm mouth on his throbbing cock. It was pure bliss having his cock in her mouth and she kept going deeper. He felt like he was in heaven it was total bliss he felt his balls getting tight he knew what was about to happen since he has jerked off when he was alone. Sofia he said loudly im going to finish to which she replied good and gave him the coy smile of hers and kept going she was sucking harder and faster up and down James had his eyes closed his hands fisted in the sheets of his bed and his breathing was coming out faster with one final pump of her mouth he came and he came hard. She swallowed everything that came out and smiled up at him he just stared at her for a moment than smiled at her and grabbed her faster than she could think and before she knew it she was on her back where james had been and he was where she had just been and he smiled now its my turn she didn't know what to say james leaned in kissed her and kissed her chin down her neck and than down to her collar bone and down to give her breast some attention but not long and than he started to kiss down her stomach to her belly button and than he continued and as he reached the hair right before her pussy he looked up and smiled at her she looked a little confused but he continued any way he took his mouth and started licking her pussy she was already so wet he smiled as he took his tounge and slid it between the lips of her pussy she tasted so good he decided that he would use his hand as well he took his tounge and found the little bundle of nerves and he started to suck on it as he slid a finger into her it was so wet and tight in there before he was doing anything too long she started to moan softly and she started to take her hands and run them threw his hair as he was going down on her so he added another finger to give her some extra pressure it didn't take her long before she was hitting her own climax she started to pant and moan and clutched the bed james she moaned and he just kept going pumping her fingers in and out of her he soon felt her pussy tighten around his finger and one final pump and she plummeted over the edge james pulled his fingers out of her and crawled over next to her

Wow James that was amazing

My love that is not all but how about a little nap first she smiled and agreed and in a few short mins they were both sleeping soundly cuddled up next to each other underneath the blanket while they were sleeping un beknowest to the happy couple Bailywick was sending a message to his king and queen.


End file.
